


Better luck next time

by relgeiz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee-thieving, F/F, Fluff, Pharah is a Tease, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relgeiz/pseuds/relgeiz
Summary: “Habibti, why aren’t you asleep?”
She adores that groggy voice as Fareeha's hand shifts to rub at her eyes, gazing up at the blonde who appeared to be glowing with the lamp directed at the back of her head 
“Go back to sleep schatz, I was just doing some light reading” this earns a rather disbelieving snort, which truthfully she was right to have done so





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont think these are necessary anymore but translations: 
> 
> Liebling - Darling  
> Habibti - beloved  
> Schatz - Treasure

Late nights were always a time of calm for the blonde doctor, giving her those few, undisturbed hours with no need for her abilities or services until the sun peeked over the Gibraltar horizon. It wasn’t uncommon for her to simply collapse against her desk for a few hours’ sleep or to nap on the tiny cot in the back of the room but since Fareeha had been in the picture, it had changed substantially. Though frankly, it was a change she greatly welcomed. Tablet clutched in one hand, the other raking fingers softly through dark tresses splayed out across her pale skin as the muscled Egyptian clung tightly in a deep state of sleep.

_Oh yes, Angela could get used to this._

She loved the way it felt to see such a strong woman so soft and vulnerable. That the woman their companions knew as _Pharah,_ saviour of the skies would never see her like this in even their wildest dreams. Angela loved watching the way her chest would rise and fall, the way she would twitch and grumble when deeply engrossed in a dream that would no doubt find itself forgotten by the time morning came around. It was pure, it was gentle, and _honestly_ it gave her time to skim over the millionth article on Nanotechnology and how her own information would measure up to it and whether or not she would need to refine what they were currently working with within Overwatch.

She was completely engrossed, brows furrowed as a faint yawn slips past rosy lips. Given she’d been sitting here with her sleepy lap-soldier for a good couple of hours the decision of coffee sounded all too appealing. She slips out from beneath the woman with practiced accuracy, careful not to wake her before fiddling and waiting for the machine to drip that caffeinated goodness into her obnoxiously large mug.

After remaining hunched over the counter for what felt like forever the faint click met her ears signalling its finish. Sliding back into bed, and once more finding the soldier shuffling back around her torso she smiles softly, twirling a small lock between her fingers once more as she waits for it to cool down “ _How I love you, liebling_.” Her words are soft, genuine, filled with such warmth as her adoration knew no bounds when it came to her lover. Plucking the mug back off the bedside she idly opens another article, rather easily losing track of time until she feels the familiar sensation of lips pressing against the inside of her knee followed by a rather throaty grumble

“ _Habibti, why aren’t you asleep?”_

She adores that groggy voice as Fareeha's hand shifts to rub at her eyes, gazing up at the blonde who appeared to be glowing with the lamp directed at the back of her head

“Go back to sleep schatz, I was just doing some light reading” this earns a rather disbelieving snort, which truthfully she was _right_ to have done so

“Last time you said light reading it took you three days to finish. I _know_ you Angela.” The blonde sips on her coffee in an attempt to hide behind the rim of the mug, her shoulders lifting in a brief shrug as the familiar scent reaches the Egyptians nose

“Is that coffee?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“…Habibti I can smell it.”

“Look at the time I believe it’s time for bed!”

“Angela—” there’s silence excluding the rather loud swallow as the end of her beverage was approaching, keeping her eyes fixated on Fareeha as she shifts onto her elbows and glances into the dark liquid pooling in the bottom of her cup

“May I have some?” such a query was absolutely _preposterous._ The two of them were known for sharing many things, food and showers being among them, but coffee? _Oh no._ Angela Ziegler didn’t share coffee. Coffee was her lifeblood, her very core, the be all end all of her years alive on this planet. _And Fareeha wanted to **finish** the rest. _

“…It’s still warm go and make yourself a pot.”

“I want some of yours.” A cheeky smile crosses the soldiers face, a rarity unless she was _really_ about to give the doctor a hard time. Which clearly, she was. Angela retreats the mug faintly towards her chest to further show her reluctance to give up the liquid gold, only causing the other to shift slowly forwards and steal a kiss that was far from gentle. Fareeha's hand rests upon the doctor’s jaw, sliding to hold her neck while the other makes a precise beeline along her chest. She gives her breast a faint, teasing grope, continuing along in an attempt for the other to relinquish her hold. A shaky exhale is drawn from the blondes lungs following a harsh bite over her lower lip, trying to hold her composure as she swats at the wandering hand creeping along her body “that… is not going to get you coffee.” Angela's words are breathy at best as she mock-glares at her assailant.

“I thought you liked sharing with me?”

Before she finds a response, the others torso is lowered back to where she had originally been positioned. It had offered Angela a moment of calm, albeit, just a moment before warm lips softly pressed themselves against the inside of her knee alongside the familiar flick of that skilled tongue. A faint squeak can be heard in the back of her throat, staring at the cheeky expression on her lover’s face that only seemed to warm her further. Defiant as ever, she sips once more, every movement slow and calculated as though preparing for the worst with this mischievous mood.

“Fareeha go and make your own…”

Lips begin to scale her pale flesh, unable to ignore the way her pulse slowly began thrumming in her neck as those teeth rake gently along her thigh. She can feel the soldiers calloused fingers brush along the outside of her legs, keeping her still as her lips move higher still and a soft whimper forces its way from the doctor’s throat. She feels hot, _too_ hot, knowing the warmth slowly pooling in her stomach had nothing to do with the coffee she’d consumed earlier. Her free hand shifts to card slowly through dark tresses, shuddering as Fareeha decides to leave a rather prominent bruise right on the apex of her thigh

“such a shame...”

The initial squabble was long since forgotten but as Fareeha's head moved from between her legs the blonde was substantially displeased, watching as toned thighs settle themselves around her hips instead. She finds it a little hard to think, truthfully, her head canting back as the woman’s thumb brushes carefully along her lower lip, the tip pressing ever so faintly inside before rolling back out. Slowly, _smugly,_ Fareeha reaches for the mug she’d been clutching once again, downing the rest of the liquid in pure triumph as her blonde lover simply sits, completely stunned and now aroused in her little pool of warmth. She places it on the bedside before shuffling down to snuggle _completely_ over the doctor’s frame, her cheek pressed comfortably against her breasts as she sighs faintly to indicate sleep was just over the horizon.

“…that’s cheating. You are a deviant and I am never speaking to you again” this earns all but a low chuckle from the tanned woman, leaning up to kiss Angela's chin before settling once more “I love you habibti, I will make you more coffee in the morning.”

“Liebling I don’t mean to alarm you but your coffee is terrible.” A lie, but a lie falling on deaf ears as the faintest snore echoes from the oversized pup now claiming her as a bed. Angela shakes her head softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against her crown while plotting some kind of revenge for such a _cruel_ stunt before getting back to her reading.


End file.
